


Don't Believe What You Hear

by Kpfan72491



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Health Issues, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Romance, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpfan72491/pseuds/Kpfan72491
Summary: Life in politics has never been an easy life. However, it was the only life she knew. Fighting her demons for the world to see and not truly knowing what hides behind the fake smile. After moving to Winterfell, Vermont with her brothers, Daenerys meets a handsome man, making her feel things she had never felt before. Will her past effect her feelings? Will she let fear win? Will life in the public be too much for them? Or will Jon be the strength she needs.





	1. Glass of Rosé

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So this is my first fic in 8 years, and my first GoT fic. After that shitty season, I couldn't get the idea of this fic out of my head. I was listening to my playlist and the song Looking Glass by Ashley Tisdale came on and I couldn't stop thing about a modern fic inspired by that song. So each chapter is based on her album Symptoms.
> 
> I also wanted to write in Jon perspective, so while listening to the new Jonas Brothers album, I got inspired by some of the songs for his POV chapters. 
> 
> Like I said fic is inspired by the songs. Not actually word by word haha. 
> 
> I also want to thank my beta Seersha. She has helped me out so much. 
> 
> I won't be able to update as fast because of work and Seersha lives on the other side of the world and is also busy with work. But have the entire story mapped out and I'm currently working on Chapter 2.
> 
> Enough of me rambling. I really hope you guys enjoy it.

                                           

 

 

 

**DAENERYS**

The night was crisp, yet Missandei was nervous, making it feel like it was the coldest night of the year. They stood in front of a suspicious looking metal door in an alley way. “I’m so going to get fired for actually agreeing to come with you tonight,” Missy stated. Keeping an eye out around them. She asked her normally platinum blonde friend. “Not to mention that this is dangerous. How did you even hear about this place anyway? We’ve only been here in Winterfell for two days.”

 

Daenerys rolled her eyes. “Has anyone ever told you that you worry too much?” Dany smiled. “You’re going to wrinkle before you’re even 30.” Daenerys gave three quick and loud knocks on the metal door. “Besides, who is going to fire you Missy? You are my best friend, and I am the one who hired you to assist me.”

 

Missandei narrowed her eyes. “Funny” She crossed her arms “I always noticed your brother’s name on my checks.”

 

Daenerys’s cheeks turned pink from embarrassment. Ever since she could remember, Rhaegar had always been there to protect her. She was an oops baby, to her parents’ surprise when her mother fell pregnant with her. Rhaegar being 23 at the time she was born, he was there help. He always wanted a sister, so the day Daenerys was born it had brought him joy. It had also brought grief. Losing their mother because of complications with childbirth. Their father being a political figure, gave Aerys no time to grieve his beloved wife. As long as she could remember, Rhaegar had always been in politics. Whether it was to help out with their father’s campaign, to running his own. He loved their father’s visions for the world. The legacy that he was leaving. However, after a car accident that caused the unfortunate death of their father, it left a huge whole in all three Targaryen children’s life. Daenerys was barely four so her memory of him that wasn’t in videos or pictures faded over time. Viserys grew angry, always blaming Dany for taking both of his parents away. As for Rhaegar, he had to step up and become a parent at the age of 28 for his siblings. He promised to do right by them. Putting any plans for a family of his own on hold. He had the family he needed, and he needed to protect it. He put his work into politics and improving his father’s vision. Rhaegar wanted to do more good in the world.

 

Rhaegar’s overprotectiveness over Daenerys did not help when she was in a motorcycle accident with her not so nice ex, Khal Drogo, less than two years ago. Drogo got away with a scratch. Dany was not so lucky. She had suffered a major concussion, eight broken ribs, a broken arm, broken leg, and a broken hip. Rhaegar, from what Missy had explained to her, saw red. He wanted the severest possible sentence for Drogo. As upset as Missy was for what had happened to her best friend, she was able to convince Rhaegar to not press charges and settle for a restraining order. Only because, when Daenerys woke up, she may not even remember what had happened, and they didn’t want her to suffer anymore from that nightmare. When Dany finally woke up, she was more than relieved. She knew what he did, and that would always haunt her.

 

As much as she appreciated her brother’s love and care, she had felt suffocated. He was overprotective to the extreme. To the point that as soon as his term for Senator in California ended, he announced that he needed a break from politics to focus on his foundation and humanitarian work. Daenerys knew that she was real reason he had quit, which prompted them to all move to Winterfell, Vermont. It was vastly different from the beaches of Dorne, California, her home.

 

Daenerys frowned as she turned and looked at Missandei with her big doe eyes. “All you had to say was no.”

 

Missy regretted bringing up Rhaegar. “Dae…” Before Missy could finish, the heavy metal door cracked open.

 

“Name?” said the dark figure behind the door.

 

"Khaleesi” Dany answered.

 

A second later, the door swung open, letting both women in.

 

They walked down the dark hall. The smell of tobacco, and a strong cologne filled the air. When they reached the end of the hall, Daenerys reached out in front of her and opened the curtain in front of them.

 

As they entered, they noticed a bunch of a high-end poker table, mostly occupied by wealthy looking men and women. To their left, they saw a long bar.

 

“I’ll ask again.” Missy whispered in Dany’s ear. “How the hell did you find this place?”

 

Dany took off her white long blazer and handed it to the coat check attendant, revealing her white jumpsuit. Dany smiled at her friend. “Well, while I was waiting yesterday at the coffee shop, this dreadful man named…” Dany touched the bridge of her nose, trying to remember the name. “Darren? Domino?” she questioned herself. “Anyway, he would not leave me alone. He had an accent, so it is very possible he doesn’t even know who I am. So, I told him my name was Khaleesi, and he asked me on a date here. He said he’d be here in two days, but that he would ask his buddy to put me on the list.” Dany shrugged.

 

Missy smirked as they walked towards the bar. “So just in case he stops by tonight, you wore the wig?”

 

Dany sat the bar and looked at the bartender. “Whiskey on the rocks, please.” She turned back to her friend. “Hey, most of the world knows that I am back to my natural hair color, and my brunette wigs were short, not long.”

 

The bartender put the drink in front of Daenerys. She smiled politely and took a sip through the straw.

 

Missy laughed and rolled her eyes. “Well then, I’m going to play, and enjoy myself. I see a very tall, dark, and handsome man over there with an empty seat next to him, and no ring on his finger.” Missy grabbed pinky as she turned to walk away. “Be careful”

 

Dany smiled and nodded.

 

As she took another sip of her whiskey, her eyes wandered around the dimly lit room. Many of the people around her seemed to be Vermont’s elites. While scanning, her eyes immediately stopped at a handsome, curly haired man. He had smoky dark eyes, with a cigarette in his mouth, a white tee, and a black jean jacket. He was starring at her. Dany’s stomach flipped, making her feel lightheaded. No man had ever made her feel this way, let alone with just a look. Not even on Drogo’s decent days, no matter how few of those there were.

 

Dany quickly looked down at her drink, playing with the think black straw. As she to take another sip from her drink, she noticed the bartender putting a glass of rosé in front of her. “I didn’t…”

 

“I know.” She heard a deep English accent to her right interrupt her. Dany turned her head and saw the gorgeous curly-haired man. “I ordered it for you.” He gave her half a smile.

 

For a second, Dany had forgotten how to breathe, looking into those dark beautiful eyes. As she snapped out of it, she found her voice again. “And how do you know I would accept it Mr…”

 

“Jon Snow.” Jon smiled

 

“Mr. Jon Snow,” she repeated.

 

Jon placed his hand over his heart while making a face that seemed like he was in pain. “Cause if not, you’ll break my heart Miss….”

 

Daenerys contemplated giving him her real name. It was obvious he had no clue who she was. “Dany” she smiled, deciding to tell him the truth. “Stormborn” Well half the truth. He didn’t need to know that Storm was her middle name. Not yet anyway.

 

Jon smiled at the beautiful woman in front of him. “So, Miss. Stormborn, are you going to break my heart?”

 

Dany chuckled she reached for the glass of rosé and whispered so only he could hear, “Not yet” and took a sip.

 

Jon rolled up his sleeve and smiles at Dany, “Well Dany, what brings a beautiful woman like you, to a hole like this?”

 

“A hole?” Dany laughed

 

“I can say that. My cousin Robb and his mate Theon owns this place, and several other clubs throughout Winterfell.”

 

Dany smiled at Jon, “I’ll remember that if I ever have the pleasure of meeting them.” Dany picked up her glass of wine. “Nice sleeve by the way.” Dany smirked looking down on the tattoos on his arm.

 

"I am honored, flirting and asking me out on a date.” Jon turning his body towards her completely.

 

Dany rolled her eyes and chuckled. _There are those damn butterflies again, s_ he thought to herself. “I didn’t ask you on a date Mr. Snow.”

 

“Call me Jon” he said softly smiling a Dany. “But you do admit to flirting with me.”

 

“I’ll admit nothing.”

 

“There you go again, breaking my heart.” Jon laughed. “Let me at least get your number, so we can plan for a proper date, stop the tip toeing, and the witty banter.” Jon stuck a cigarette in his mouth.

 

Turning her head toward the ridiculously handsome British man, he smirked, taking the cigarette from his mouth, and putting it out on the ash tray in front of him. “Maybe I like the witty banter.”

 

A shocked Jon laughed. “Now Dany, that is how you lose a hand.”

 

“What can I say? I love playing a dangerous game,” Dany lied. Danger is what she had with Drogo.

 

Dany grabbed a napkin and the bartender “Pen, please?” The bartender smiled and handed her a pen. Dany began to write her number on the napkin.

 

“And how do I know this is not a fake number?” Jon smiled.

 

She rolled her eyes. “Call the number then.” Dany challenged.

 

Jon pulled out his phone and dialed the number. A second later, Dany’s phone begins to ring.

 

Dany smiled triumphantly, “And now I have yours.”

 

“You are indescribable” Jon gave her a look of lust.

 

“Flattery may get you everywhere with me Jon.”

 

Dany heard her phone ding. She picked up her phone. As she feared, a text from Rhaegar came through. ‘ _WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU_???’ Dany rolled her eyes. She began to wave her arm to get Missy’s attention. Missy turned her head, noticing Dany. She saw her best friend hand the handsome man that she was seated next to her a note. Dany raised a brow as she pulled out cash to pay the bartender.

 

Jon placed his hand on top of Dany’s. Both feeling the shock and rush going from their fingers to their bodies. “I’ve got it.”

 

Dany cheeks turned red. _What is going on with me?_ she asked herself. “Thank you,” she said softly.

 

“Ready to go?” Missy came up and stood between the two. Missy held out her hand to Jon. “Missy, well Missandei, but that’s usually hard to pronounce.”

 

“Jon,” he answered as he shook her hand.

 

“Yeah” Dany interrupted. She rose from the bar seat and focused on Jon. “Hope to hear from you soon.”

“Trust me, you will” Jon smirked.

 

Dany walked towards the coat check and retrieved their coats. “How in trouble are we?” Missy asked.

 

Dany sighed. “He will probably make me move out of the estate’s apartment and move in the actual house with him with 24 hours guard watch.”

 

 

**-*-**

Walking past the gates to the backyard, Dany rips offher wig, stuffing it into her purse, letting her blonde hair down and loose. As Dany and Missy approached the lovely detached apartment that was in the backyard in her brother’s estate. Dany noticed that the lights were off. _“Maybe he went to bed”_ she though to herself.

 

Dany unlocked the door. “Alexa, lights on,” she said to her device.

 

As the lights came on, her heart stopped. There on her couch was Rhaegar, with her bodyguards Jaime and Barristan to his left. And Viserys and Rhaegar’s bodyguard behind him. “Princess Daenerys, glad you can grace us with your presence.” Rhaegar said with venom in his tone.

 

“Rhaegar, we…” Missy began.

 

Rhaegar interrupted. “Good night Missandei.”

 

Missy took at her queue to go to her room.

 

“Sit down Daenerys Storm Targaryen!” Rhaegar stated lowly.

 

Dany took off her blazer and went over to the other side of her sectional as quickly as she could. As she sat down, she looked down at her hands, not wanting to make eye contact with her oldest brother.

 

Rhaegar leaned forward. “Who the hell do you think you are? We’ve been here a couple days, and you already want to start acting out again?”

 

“I’m not actin...”

 

“Do not fucking interrupt me right now! I am beyond pissed.” He placed his finger through his hair and sighed. Dany was always so shocked that his brother looked as young as he did, she knew he was always extremely stressed. “I just can’t lose you again, Daenerys,” he said, looking into her blue eyes.

 

Dany noticed Viserys smirking. She glared straight at her middle brother. “You won’t Rhae. I will _never_ be that person again.”

 

Rhaegar stood up and walked towards Dany. He bent over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “Go to bed, princess”

 

Dany smiled at her oldest brother. He was the closest thing she had to a dad.

 

As Rhae, Arthur, Barristan, and Jaime walked out, she saw Viserys hang back. “Out being a whore already little sister?” Viserys smiled.

 

Dany glared at him. “Get the fuck out of my house. You are not allowed in here.” Out of nowhere, the black kitten, Drogon, she had just adopted the day they arrived, jumped onto her lap and hissed at her brother

 

As he walked towards the front door. He walked behind her and ran his finger up and down her bare arm as he whispered to her, “Remember your place Daenerys. And watch that cat. Wouldn’t want him to have an accident.” He placed a kiss on her cheek and walked out.

 

Dany wanted nothing more than to throw up. She wiped to her cheek as she got up and locked her door. “Alexa, lights off,” she said she walked towards her bedroom. Dany just wanted to go to bed. She placed her dead phone on her charging pad, and proceeded to taken off her clothes. As she stood in front of her mirror she saw all the scars left from her accident. She felt like a monster as she turned to see the large one by her ribs.

 

A ding coming from her phone caught her attention. Dany decided to climb in her bed stark naked not wanting to attempt to find her pajamas. She picked up her phone from the charging pad and smile as she saw it was from Jon. He must have texted her as soon as she left and her phone died.

 

_“Not too soon I hope? I was never good at timing. -J”_

Dany blushed at the text. Feeling like a high schooler with a crush. She quickly replied.

 

_“Not too soon. Night Jon Snow. -D”_

Dany put her phone back to its rightful spot on her nightstand, thinking about the curly-haired man as she drifted to sleep.

 

 

 

 


	2. Only Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon finds out some hidden truths about Dany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to thank everyone who left a comment or a kudos. It made me feel great and motivated.
> 
> Second, so sorry this chapter is later than I was intending, my beta Seersha has been busy with work, which I understand. It's looking like update schedule may be the weekend.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm leaving little hints for Dany and Jon's past. it will start to dive into that within the next couple of chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _I don't want this night to end,_  
_It's closing time, so leave with me again._  
_You got all my love to spend, oh._  
_Let's find a place where happiness begins._

_**-Only Human, Jonas Brothers**  
_

 

 

-*-

 

 

**JON**

 

 

Jon didn’t take his eyes off the gorgeous brunette until she’s disappeared from his sight. He wishes she didn’t have to go so soon. Jon had been enjoying the company with the ravishing woman, captivated by her strikingly beautiful blue eyes with shades of violet in them. It was so breathtaking; he had never seen anything like it before. Besides beautiful, Dany was funny, smart, and charming.

 

He proceeded to pull out his phone. Going into contacts and tapping on her newly added name. _“Not too soon I hope? I was never good at timing. -J”_ he typed, hitting send before he could chicken out.

 

He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders suddenly. Jon turned his head seeing the arm belonged to his cousin Robb. “Sup, baby cousin?” Robb chuckled. “See, making you come out with us wasn’t such a bad idea.”

 

Jon shrugged his cousin’s arm off. “Firstly, you’re only two months older than me. And secondly, don’t touch me.”

 

“Touchy isn’t he? Must have been rejected.” Theon came up next to Robb, crossing his arms, smirking at Jon.

 

Jon glared at Theon. “Hey arse, I got her number.”

 

Robb raised his brow at Jon, “You got Daenerys Targaryen’s number? See, now I better be your best man if you guys get married. I’m the reason you two met tonight.”

 

Before Jon could respond, Theon decided to chime in. “No fucking way! You got Daenerys Targaryen’s number? Shit, the things I would do to her. You are extremely lucky bro. That girl is wild.”

 

Jon rolled his eyes at his cousin’s idiot friend and business partner. He then turned to Robb, utterly confused. “What? She told me her name was Dany Stormborn. Are you sure you’re not thinking of someone else?”

 

Robb shook his head as he pulled out his phone, “Nah, Jon. Maybe Dany is a nickname, or an alias to keep her on the hush hush, but I know that face anywhere. Margaery buys those trash magazines, and her face is everywhere. See take a look,” Robb showed Jon his phone. “Daenerys Storm Targaryen, 24, sister to Former California senator Rhaegar Targaryen. Stormborn must be a play off of her middle name.”

 

Jon stared at the phone in shocked, looking at the platinum blonde woman on the screen. “Dany is a brunette.” he stated.

 

His cousin rolled his eyes, going back to his phone hitting ‘Images’ on his screen. “She’s naturally that blonde,” he said handing his phone over to Jon, “Something happened a few years ago. Like an accident, she ended up dyeing and cutting off her hair.” Robb added, pointing at the picture of Daenerys in crutches.

 

 

 

 

 _“Bloody hell, that is her.”_ Jon thought to himself.

 

“Oh, I remember that, she was like on something, and she got into a bad car accident. She ended up going to rehab or some shit.” Theon interrupted.

 

“There has to be more to this. The person Theon is describing does not seem like Dany.” Jon rubbed his hand over his face.

 

Robb shrugged. “People can change. Even for the better. Don’t let this ruin you connecting with a gorgeous woman, especially one that is way out of your league.” Robb smiled at Jon encouragingly. “At least give her a chance to explain.”

 

Jon sighed, “You’re right.” He looked at his watch, noticing that it was almost 2:30 am. “I’m going to head out. I have to edit those pictures for the club’s website tomorrow… well today.” Jon hopped off of the bar stool, “G’night mates.” He said heading towards the exit.

 

“Night Jon!” Theon and Robb echoed in unison.

 

Jon walked the streets of downtown Winterfell, towards his townhouse. As he approached his door, , he heard his phone ‘ding’ from his jacket pocket as he reached for his keys. He took it out as he let himself in. Noticing a small ball of white fur, passed out on his puppy bed. Jon opened his messages as he went over to Ghost.

 

_“Not too soon. Night Jon Snow. -D”_

He smiled as he put the phone back into his pocket, feeling giddy. Ghost barely stirred as Jon picked him up and headed up to his room. Ghost always slept in his bed at night.

 

 _“I like her,”_ Jon thought to himself, _“She’ll tell me the truth.”_

**DAENERYS**

Daenerys slept deeply for once. Nights where she could not remember her dreams were a blessing. She had not had a decent night sleep for as long as she could remember. She no longer wanted to take the sleeping pills her doctor had proscribed to her. The pills would have her trapped in the nightmares she had. Or at the very least, flashbacks of her past. And Dany would rather wake up from her own free will, or not sleep at all.

 

She woke up as she felt something hit the back of her head. He body shot up, trying to focus with her blurry vision on what hit her. To the left of her, she saw a croissant on her comforter. “Morning sunshine.” Dany’s eye shot to the entrance of her bedroom. Missy stood there smirking at her blonde best friend, holding a tray full of food in her hands. She walked towards Dany and put the tray on one of Dany’s nightstands.

 

Dany grabbed the croissant that Missy had thrown at her, holding it out towards her friend, “Really? Was this necessary?” she asked, then took a bite of the croissant.

 

“Yes, it was necessary,” Missy laughed. “Girl, you have no idea how many times I’ve yelled out your name trying to wake you up. So loud, that I’m sure your brother could hear me from the mansion.”

Dany laughed as she picked up a cup of coffee from the food try. “Sorry” she said as she took a sip.

 

Missy grabbed a slice of toast from the try, walking to Dany’s king size bed, and jumping on, “So… we have some time before some meeting.” Missy smiled, “Do you want to tell me about the hot British man who you were flirting with the entirety of last night?”

 

Dany’s cheeks turned red. She took another sip from her coffee, ignoring the question. “So is the meeting with Tyrion or…”

 

“Oh no no no,” Missy interrupted. “No work talk right now. You are dishing out all the deets.”

 

Dany laughed, “Okay, okay, but only if you tell me about that guy you most likely gave your number to, first.” She smirked as she bit into the croissant.

 

Missy rolled her eyes, “Fine! I accept your terms. But only today.” She let out a sigh with a smile on her face. “His name is Grey Anderson. He told me his buddies call him Grey Worm. Something about always worming himself out of tough situations. Anyway, he manages this band that is currently on break, writing and creating music for the next album. He lives between here, New York City, and LA,” Missy squealed. “Oh my gods, D, I have no idea how or why he has shown the slightest interest in me.”

 

Dany smiled at her best friend. “Because you’re gorgeous, you have an amazing heart, and a great ass and boobs.” She laughed. “And because anyone who knows you is so extremely lucky to have you in their life. I know I am.”

 

The curly haired woman pulled her into a hug, “Have I mentioned how lucky I am to have you as a best friend?”

 

“Eh… not today, so my ego needs a little bit of a boost.” she joked as she pulled away. “So, is there date?”

 

Missandei blushed. “He wants to take me out tomorrow night.”

 

“Then you better fit in time in our schedule tomorrow time for us to get you all dolled up for your date.”

 

“Deal” Missy smiled. “Are you sure though? I can always reschedule.”

 

The petite blonde rolled her eyes, grabbing Missandei’s pinky with her own. “I’ll be alright. I’m a big tough girl. I tie my own sandals and everything.” She smiled as she quoted Meg from Hercules. “Besides, I’m getting sick of you, and need to bond with my children with some Netflix bingeing.” She joked. Right on queue, all three of her kittens jumped on her bed. “See, mother of cats knows when her kids need her.” Day started to get up, “Well, bath time.”

 

Missy grabbed her arm. “Oh no, we had a deal. Remember? Now spill.”

 

“Fine!” she said as she sat back down. “So…” Dany blushed, “His name is Jon Snow, and I don’t know, he’s different. He makes silly jokes, he acts like a proper gentleman, one like you only see in movies. And his accent, Miss, OH MY GODS. The worst quality he has about him is that he smokes, but I can deal with that because I have had to deal with worse before,” Dany looked down for a brief moment. Memories of said worse coming back. She recovered quickly though. Just thinking about Jon made her smile. “He gave me butterflies, ya know?”

 

“He gave you butterflies?” Missy squealed.

 

“Miss, they scared me,” Dany whispered.

 

Her best friend gave her a look of concern, “D, you do know that you deserve a chance of happiness, right?” Missy asked.

 

“Do I? Because I feel like a weak coward. Missy, I didn’t even give him my real name. I told him my name was Dany Stormborn.”

 

Missy pulled her into a hug. “Darling, out of everyone in this giant, fucked up world, there are two people I know who deserves happiness. Rhae, and you. Besides, you’re only human. You’re allowed to make mistakes. Maybe this Jon Snow isn’t the one, but you deserve to find out. Whether if it’s with him, over him, under him.”

 

Dany laughed, smacking Missy on her arm lightly. “I’m going to go get dressed. There’s no time for a shower now.” As she got up, she heard her phone ‘ding’. Not even attempting to play it cool, Dany rushed over and grabbed her phone. “It’s him!” she grinned.

 

“What did he say?” Missy asked.

 

 _“Good Morning, Daenerys T. -J”_ Dany read out loud smiling.

 

Missy arched her brow in confusion, “Wait a minute. Didn’t you tell him your name was Dany?”

 

Dany’s eyes grew wide as she dropped her phone and covered her mouth. _“He knew”_ she thought to herself.

 

 

 

**JON**

Jon sat at his desk, staring at his computer, editing photos for the website for Robb’s recent club he had opened. He loved his job, finding the beauty in everyday life. Capturing moments that can be documented for forever.

 

“Ahem.”

 

Jon looked away from his work, seeing his boss Davos at his doorway. “Morning Davos.”

 

“Smoke break?” Davos asked.

 

He nodded as he got up from his desk.

 

Both men walked in silence together towards the exit. As they walked out of the building, Jon handed Davos a cigarette. “You got here early.” Davos stated as he lit up his cigarette.

 

Jon sighed as he blew out a puff of smoke. “Got about two hours of sleep. Decided to drop Ghost off at his puppy daycare and got started early.”

 

“How’s your mother?” Davos asked.

 

“Mum is good. She found an apartment close by. Uncle Ned was driving her mad.” He laughed. “I told her she could stay with me when we moved back to the states, but she refused. So, I’m glad she found a place.”

 

“Cousins good?”

 

“Some less a pain in my arse than others.” Jon replied.

 

“Robert try contacting you or your mom again?”

 

Jon eyes turned dark, glaring at the cars passing by. “No, and he knows better than to even try. He is very lucky I was born here, or else I’d be sent back to the UK for him attempting to go near my mum.” Jon took another drag, “Change of subject please.”

 

Davos nodded, “How about the love life?”

 

Jon smiled for a second. “Well…”

 

“Who is she?” Davos questions immediately with a smile, patting Jon on his back.

 

Jon finished his cigarette, throwing it in the ash bucket by the door. “I met her at Robb’s poker club last night. I don’t know, I saw her when she walked in and…” Jon paused, “I’m not one to be a fool and put myself out there. I’m not at all bold. Which is why photography is my passion. I’m not smooth either. But I knew if I didn’t at least make an attempt, someone there who could afford to buy her an island, would.”

 

Davos sighed. “You don’t give yourself enough credit, Snow. You are a catch.” He smiled, “You should invite her to that show at ‘The Pack’ next week.

 

Jon rolled his eyes. “That’s for a job.”

 

“Okay Mr. Responsibility, are you not going to be drinking at this ‘job’”

 

The brooding man smiled and shook his head at his boss. “We’ll see. Maybe I’ll ask her to come.”

 

“I’m going to head back in. Call her, invite her, have fun.” Davos gave him an approving smile before going back inside the building.

 

 _“Davos is right.”_ Jon thought as he ran his fingers through his hair. He pulled out his phone, deciding to bite the bullet, and text Dany. He wanted some answers.

 

_“Good Morning, Daenerys T. -J”_

Jon pressed send and waited, _“She may not be up”_ he thought to himself.

 

A minute later, Jon felt his phone vibrate.

 

_“I can explain. Do you have time? Give me just 5 minutes. I have to get ready real quick. -D”_

Jon sighed.

 

_“Alright, I have some time before going back to work. -J”_

Five minutes past, and right on the dot, Jon heard his FaceTime ring go off. Seeing it was Dany trying to call, he picked up.

 

Dany’s face appeared on the screen. “Hey,” she said sheepishly.

 

Jon noticed her hair first, nothing at all like last night. Her hair was to her shoulders, and blonde, almost silver. She was in a pink lace dress that showed her shoulders. Jon felt like the air had been kicked out of him. “Bloody fucking hell, you look gorgeous.”

 

Her face turned red. She ticked a hair behind her ear. “Thanks.”

 

“You… lied.”

 

“I technically I didn’t lie. My brother Rhae used to call me Dany a lot as a kid. So, when booking hotels, instead of using the name Daenerys Targaryen, I use Dany or Khaleesi Stormborn.”

 

“Your hair is blonde” Jon stated.

 

She looks down, ashamed. “There’s more to that story. But I use the wig sometimes, so I won’t get recognized.”

 

“What’s your favorite color?”

 

Dany sighed, “Red… wait what?”

 

Jon smiled at her. “I’m getting to know you, the real you. How old are you?”

 

Dany grinned. “I just turned 24 over the summer. You?

 

“27, I’ll be 28 in January. What do you do for a living?”

 

“I work for my brother’s charity foundation.” She took a breath. “So, you don’t hate me?” She asked, clearly worried.

 

Jon shook his head. “No, I don’t hate you. I understand. Besides, if I hated you, then who would I ask to go to this show at ‘The Pack’ next Friday night?” he smirked.

 

“Show? Like a date?”

 

“It’s my cousin’s club. I’m a photographer, and he hired me to take pictures of this band called ‘Issues’ that’s playing there next Friday. I won’t be working the entire thing, but yes, I would consider it a date.”

 

“SHE WOULD LOVE TO” Jon heard a voice answer that was not Dany’s.

 

Dany shook her head, laughing. “Sorry, that was my roommate slash assistant losing her damn chill.”

 

He chuckled, amused “So, is it a date?”

 

She nodded with a big smile. “Yeah, it’s a date.”

 

“Cool, I’ll text you the details. But I’ll also be contacting you before then, so hopefully in one of our text message conversations, maybe an occasional phone call, you’d let me know your address so I can pick you up for said date?”

 

She blushed again. “Yeah, I’d like that.” Dany looked past her phone, Jon assumed her friend was trying to get her attention. “Hey, I have to go. I’ll text you after my meeting if that’s okay?”

 

Jon smiled. “Definitely okay. Bye Dany.”

 

“Bye Jon.” she smiled before ending the call.

 

Jon was gleeful as he went back inside, suddenly wanting next Friday to come as soon as it could.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Looking Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany finally goes on a date with Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to thank everyone for the kudos and lovely words from the last chapter. I’m so sorry it has taken so long. My beta got sick and I wanted her to feel better. I would never want to post something unless it was 100% ready. I was also dealing with me getting sick and stressed from work and a small vacation. But I’m currently working on the next chapter. Also there are songs mentioned in the chapter that I kinda made Jon related to by the band Issues, I'd suggest if you want to get a hint on Jon's past listen but you do not have to. 
> 
> I also wanted to say, if you’re not liking my story, that’s okay! I’m not forcing anyone to. I just wanted to write something I thought of and would think people would enjoy it too. However, I will not except anyone badmouthing my story because they are assuming what will happen which is farther from the truth. Or calling a character is a scummy person because a choice only I know right now why they made it. I have always lefts hints in this story and will continue to do so. This is a Jon and Dany Modern AU. Characters have made choices because of reasons that while unfold in later chapters. Jon and Dany have fucked up pasts. Adults don’t always make the best choices. It’s easy to read something or watch something and think “I’d never do that” but adults make rash choices in the moment. And sometimes there are consequences for it. 
> 
> Also this is not a Drogo friendly fic. Nor have I ever said or hinted that Dany loved him. Seeing as the tag in purely Jon/Daenerys. But I’ll add a tag saying it’s not Drogo friendly. Okay I’m sorry again for rambling. Enjoy the chapter :)

                                                                            

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I've got my monsters, my skeletons_  
_Chained to my mind, pray they don't come undone_  
_I've got my secrets, buried them deep_  
_Some things are private, only meant for me_

 

 

_Don't believe what you read_  
_Don't believe what you hear_  
_Things are not what they seem_  
_Only what they appear_  
_You don't see what I see_  
_When I look in the mirror_  
_You might think you know me_  
_But you have no idea_

 _You need a different kind of looking glass_  
_To see through me, into me_  
_You need a different kind of looking glass_  
_To see through me, into me_

 _You can't know my story_  
_'Less you lived it for me_  
_You can't know my story_  
_'Less you lived it for me._

**_Looking Glass - Ashley Tisdale_ **

**DAENERYS**

 

To say the week leading up to their date was dragging was putting it lightly. Each day felt longer and uneventful. Especially having to endure long meetings. When Dany wasn’t talking to investors and advisors, she was talking to Jon. Getting to know Jon, she learnt about his job, and that he had just adopted a husky named Ghost. During one of their FaceTime conversations, he had shown her Ghost biting his hand and foot, Jon explaining that Ghost was teething. Dany in return had shown him her kittens, Rhaegal, Viserion, and Drogon, revealing to him that she had named them after her speech impediment affected her when she was younger. She had trouble saying her bother's name and dragon when she was three years old. Dany learned that Jon was born in Winterfell, but moved to the UK at the age of three.

 

Dany had also been preparing for their date. Listening to the band that was going to be performing, ‘Issues’. She had really enjoyed a lot of their music, like ‘Mad at Myself’ and ‘Tears on the Runway’. Jon had let her know that he loved ‘Princeton Ave’ by them, saying that he related a lot to the song. Dany had listening to it, she had noticed that it was a dark song. It didn’t feel right to ask him why he related to it. She didn’t want to pry. Dany would wait until he trusted and felt more comfortable to tell her. Either way, this felt like a first real date for her. She was both excited and nervous. Unfortunately, she needed to tell Rhae.

 

Dany paced back and forth in front of Rhaegar’s office door. Here she was, 24 and nervous to talk to her older brother. “You know, you’re going to make a hole in front of my door if you keep doing that,” she heard from the other side of the cracked open door.

 

Dany popped her head in the office. “Sorry. Can I come in? I have something I would like to tell you.”

 

“Of course, Little Dragon,” Rhaegar replied.

 

Daenerys walked in, she moved toward his desk and sat down in the chair that was in front of it. She took a deep breath as she made eye contact with her brother. “So, I wanted to let you know that I am an adult.”

 

“You wanted to let me know that you’re an adult?” he repeated, raising a brow with a confused stare toward his little sister.

 

“And I can make my own decisions,” Dany continued, “I mean, you trust me enough to work at the foundation. I live with Missy at the back of the estate. And besides me going out last week without letting you know, I have been doing well. I never had any issues with Jaime or Barristan guarding me everywhere I go. I have been doing well taking care of all the kittens, and the apartment doesn’t smell like a cat lives there, let alone three of them,” she informed without taking a breath.

 

“Princess, slow down, breathe. What is your point?” Rhaegar looked at Dany, concerned.

 

“I have a date tomorrow night,” she said quickly.

 

“Come again?” Rhae asked.

 

Dany sighed. “I have a date tomorrow night,” she repeated.

 

“Where the hell did you meet someone?” He narrowed his eyes at Dany.

 

She crossed her arms. “You didn’t ask Missy this question.”

 

“Missandei is not my little sister.”

 

“You never said anything to Viserys, when he would bring his whores to the house and fuck them while I was across the hall. I heard everything, and I was TEN Rhae!” Dany yelled.

 

“Daenerys Storm!” Rhaegar yelled back. “I let you do what you wanted when you were dating that piece of literal shit Drogo, and it almost got you killed!”

 

Rhaegar and Daenerys were both very alike. They controlled their anger well in front of the world,  but when it was just the two of them alone they could not hold back their anger, often erupting into arguments.

 

With tears in her eyes, Dany whispered, “Jon isn’t not like him.”

 

Rhaegar sighed, calming himself. He knew he had crossed a line. He hated seeing his baby sister upset. “Come here,” he said gently, motioning her over to him. Dany got up and walked over to him. Rhae pulled his little sister onto his lap. “You know you’re not only my baby sister, you’re like the daughter I never had. I know I failed Viserys.” He stopped and sighed again. “Maybe my life in politics had me too distracted that it caused me to fail you as well.”

 

Dany shook her head. “You didn’t fail me Rhae. You’re my favorite person in the entire world. You put your life on hold for me. You’re not only the best big brother, you’re the best dad too.” She pulled him into a tight hug. “I just want to have some part of my life to be normal.”

 

“Okay,” he stated as he kissed her on the cheek. “You can go on your date.”

 

Dany smiled and laughed. “It wasn’t a question, but thanks Rhae.”

 

Rhaegar rolled his eyes. “Okay, but I have to meet him when he comes to pick you up.”

 

She shot up from his lap and glared at him. “Um, no you don't.”

 

“Dany please, meet me halfway here.”

 

Dany smiled at him. “You haven’t called me Dany in years.”

 

Rhae frowned. “I guess I haven’t.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Fine, but only five minutes.”

 

“Deal.”

 

Dany headed towards the door. “Well I’m going to go and warn Jon.”

 

**-*-**

“Should I wear the red leather jacket or the black one?” Dany asked Missy, putting on the red one while holding the black one.

 

Missy looked at her frazzled friend. “Hmm… the red one is fine, but the black one would be better for tonight with that top and jeans. Maybe pair it with the red heels, and a dark red lipstick,” she suggested.

 

Dany took off the red jacket, throwing it across the bedroom. “Should I keep the extensions in, or go with my natural length?”

 

“Well seeing as he wants the real you, I’d say…” before Missy could finish her sentence, Dany was pulling out her clipped in extensions. Missy felt Viserion next to her, looking at his mom confused. Missy picked him up and begun to pet his chin. “D, love, I think you need to relax. You’re going to have a panic attack.”

 

“I should do curly waves for my hair, right?” Dany ignored her statement. She ran into her en-suite bathroom, quickly coming back out with a curling iron in hand. She began to attempt to curl her hair while she standing in front of her full-length mirror. “Why isn’t this working?” she yelled in frustration.

 

Missy rolled her eyes, putting the small red tabby cat down on the bed as she got up. “Maybe because you need to plug in the curling iron for it to work.”

 

Dany looked down at the unplugged cord. “Oh!” She droppedthe curling iron on the floor. “I’m a total mess. He’s going to be here at 7:00, and it’s already,” she paused as she looked at her phone, “5:55.”

 

“Okay, it’s going to take him a bit to walk back here. Let me help you get ready. You’re basically done anyway,” Missy said, putting her arms around Dany in assurance.

 

Dany sighed. “Okay.” She paused to breathe. “Let’s get to work. Time is ticking.” She grabbed the curling iron off the floor and plugged it in.

 

Missy rolled her eyes affectionately at her best friend.

 

 

**-*-**

Dany looked at herself in the mirror, checking to see if she looked alright.

 

She felt two arms wrap around her shoulders. She smiled seeing it was her brother Rhaegar. “You look absolutely stunning, Little Dragon,” he complimented. Dany blushed at the nickname. “He is one lucky guy.”

 

Dany smiled. “He is.” She turned around to face her brother and looked up at him. "It’s weird not seeing you in a suit and tie. You look almost normal.” Dany heared her phone ‘ding’. She took her phone out of her jacket pocket, seeing a text from Jon.

 

_“Hey, just got through the gates of your development. According to my GPS, I should be at your house in two minutes. -J”_

Dany smiled, replying, _“Cool! Just park in front of the house, I left the gate to the backyard unlocked. Just follow the path to apartment. -D”_

She reached for her purse that was laying on her bed. She turned towards her brother giving him a glare of warning. “He’ll be here soon,do not try to intimidate him.” She walked out of her room, with Rhaegar following her to  the living room.

 

Rhaegar moved towards the large sectional couch and sat down. “If he is so easily intimidated by me, then he does not deserve you. Although, I have been working out,” he said as he flexed his arm.

 

Dany raised her eyebrow. “Do you ever hear yourself when you talk? Or is it like Charlie Brown’s teacher in that head of yours? And I’m not some priceless jewel.” A second later, they heard a knock from the front door. She rushed to the door, composing herself from her excitement and nerves. Dany opened the door, smiling at the handsome man in front of her. Jon was dressed in a black t-shirt and gray jeans. _“Damn. How is he this gorgeous?”_ she thought to herself, cheeks feeling warm already.

 

Jon smiled at her. “Hey.”

 

“Hey,” she greetedhim with a grin, pulling Jon into a hug. “Ready to go?” Dany asked as she pulled away from the embrace.

 

“Daenerys aren’t you going to introduce your date?” she heard Rhaegar behind her.

 

Dany sighed as she rolled eyes. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered to Jon. Suddenly feeling something on her leg, Dany looked down to see her gray tabby, Rhaegal, pawing at Jon’s leg.

 

Jon dropped down and picked up the small kitten. “Hey little guy, you must be Rhaegal.”

 

Dany looked at Jon amazed, paying close attention to their interaction. “Wow! He’s normally a big baby. He usually hides with his brother Viserion when someone other than me or Missy is around.”

 

Jon smiled at her, looking at the purring kitten in his arms. “I guess I have a way with animals.”

 

Feeling that lust and butterflies she constantly gets when talks to him. “I guess you do,” she said, feeling butterflies and lust, as she always did when he talked to her.

 

“Ahem,” a throat cleared, and Dany rolled her eyes.

 

“Jon this is my brother Rhaegar. Rhae this is Jon,” she introduced in a monotone voice, her reluctance even in her vague gesture between them.

 

Polite as he always was, Jon put down Rhaegal, extending his hand for Rhaegar to shake. “Nice to meet you, Sir.”

 

Rhaegar shook his hand, noticing the firm grip. “You as well. And please, call me Rhaegar. I already feel old as it is,” he chuckled, pleased that Jon was well mannered at least.

 

Dany huffed impatiently. “You've met now. Can we go please,Rhae? We’re probably running late.”

 

Rhaegar smiled, amused. “Alright, alright. I’ll feed the beasts and lock up here. And Jon, I want her home by 11.”

 

Dany's cheeks turned red, and she glared at her brother. “He’s joking,” she said with gritted teeth. She grabbed Jon’s hand and dragged him out with her in a rush. “Bye Rhae, love you, stop trying to be funny, and take good care of my children.”

 

As they walked the path overlooking the lake, Jon looked down at Dany. “He seemed nice.”

 

Dany rolled her eyes. “Yeah, sorry about that, Rhae can be a little much.”

 

Jon put Dany’s hand that he had been holding near his lips, giving it a light kiss. “It’s alright. I can tell he cares about you a lot.” Jon paused. “You look breathtaking tonight, by the way.”

 

Dany blushed. “Thank you.”

 

As they reached Jon’s Ford Raptor truck, Jon unlocked his car, helping Dany in. A moment later he got in the car, looking over at Dany as they both put on their seatbelts. “Are you excited for the show?”

 

She smiled at him. “I am. Definitely not a band I was expecting to like, but I’m so glad you introduced me to them.”

 

Jon turned on his car. “I’m glad you ended up liking them,” he said as he pulled away. “What do you normally listen to?” he asked.

 

“A little of everything. I’m a huge fan of Queen though. Rhae would play ‘Killer Queen’ when I was a kid. Whenever my other brother Viserys would be mean to me, Rhae would put it on and sing it with me. I would make him dance with me all around my room. It would always make me feel better. But ‘Under Pressure’ and ‘Don’t Stop Me Now’ are my other favorites.” Dany paused, her cheeks turned red. “Sorry, I’m rambling.”

 

Jon smiled at her statement as he kept his eyes on the road. “Not at all, I like getting to know you. Is it safe to assume you saw the movie ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’?”

 

Dany frowned. “Unfortunately, not. When I was living in California, I couldn’t really go out without being recognized.”

 

“Well, I guess we’ll have to change that,” he grinned.

 

 

**-*-**

 

They arrived at ‘The Pack’, parking in the back of the club. Jon reached over to his glovebox and pulled out two badges. “Put this on. You’ll get basically access to everything I do. Ready?”

 

Dany put the badge around her neck. “Yep!”

 

Jon grabbed his camera bag from the backseat and hopped out of the car, going around to the other side, opening the door and helping her out. Jon held Dany’s hand as he led her towards the door. As they entered the club, Dany noticed a large stage in front of them, people setting up, and the bar all the way in the back. Jon led her towards said bar. “I’m going to take a few test shots. Shouldn’t be long. Wait here, I’ll be back soon.”

 

Dany nodded at Jon.

 

“You must be Dany.”

 

Startled, Dany turned around seeing a man holding a box. “Yes?”

 

“Sorry,” the man chuckled, “I’m Gendry. I’m the bartender here. Jon is also a friend. Jon hasn’t stopped talking about you.”

 

She smiled. “Nice to meet you. He really hasn’t stopped talking about me?” she asked, blushing.

 

Gendry put down the box and shook his head. “Nope. He’s been all, ‘Dany said this', 'Dany is so excited', ‘Hold on mate Dany is calling’,” Gendry said trying to immitate Jon'sBritish accent. He filled up a glass with whiskey and put it in front of her. “It’s funny because Jon is not much of a talker.”

 

Dany looked down at the drink skeptically. “How did you know I like whiskey?” she questioned.

 

“I told you, Jon hasn’t stopped talking about  you,” he laughed. “He wanted tonight to be perfect.”

 

“Leave my date alone.”

 

Dany turned around, seeing Jon walking up with his camera in hand. Gendry threw a rag at Jon teasingly. “I have to at least try to embarrass you a little.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll remember that next time when you’re trying to get in the good graces of my uncle Ned.”

 

“Ha Ha.” Gendry gave Jon the middle finger.

 

Jon laughed, then turned to Dany. “So, they’re about to let people in, want to get a good spot?” Jon asked. Dany nodded, moving towards the stage.

 

 

**-*-**

The show was going amazingly well. Jon had moved a few times for different angles, but he told her he finally got all his shots.

 

Dany started to feel hot. She had already wrapped her jacket around her waist not even two minutes into the show. “Can we go to the side really quick? It’s very hot,” she yelled in Jon’s ear.

 

Jon nodded, grabbing her hand, and moving towards the side on the club where it was a little quieter and cooler. “Are you having a good time?”

 

Dany smiled. “I’m having the best time. You sure know how treat a girl, Jon Snow.”

 

He blushed a little. “It would have been better if I didn’t also have to work.”

 

“I didn’t mind, I still am having a good time. Besides, you love what you do.”

 

“I do,” he said, not breaking eye contact. “Pictures can tell you a lot about a person or something out in the world.”

 

Dany looked down. “Not everything. I feel now being Rhaegar Targaryen’s sister, all eyes on me, the media has a way to taking a picture of me and making it something else. No matter what, I don't think anyone will truly know who I am.”

 

Jon put his finger under her chin, making her look up into his eyes. “When I see a photo of you, I just see a strong woman with a big heart.”

 

She blushed. “You need a better camera lens then Jon, because that looking glass is all kinds of wrong,” she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

“Is that so?” he asked softly, moving his head towards hers, putting his hands on her hips.

 

Dany nodded, brushing her lips against his. There was that heat they felt since they met. Jon put his hand around her waist and pulled her against him. Without thinking, Dany heaved herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist. The kiss was filled with lust and passion. Dany ran her finger through Jon’s curls bringing him closer to her. As they pulled away for air, Dany couldn’t help but grin. It was like fireworks, she thought, their attraction sparking into something that might be hard to control.

 

Jon smiled back contently, resting his forehead on hers. “I’m promise, the second date will be better.”

 

“You’ve already set the bar pretty high, Jon Snow.”

 

Jon put her down gently and grabbed her hand. “Come on. Let’s go meets the band.” 


	4. To Run Away From Something Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon fears from his past may hurt his present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I got sick then it was my birthday and vacation time. The school started and my work got so much more busy. I'm about to start working on the next chapter now. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. My beta Seersha has helped me so much with this one.

 

 

__

_I came here looking for another excuse_   
_To run away from something beautiful_   
_It's like it's driving me closer to you_   
_Every step back pulls me right back to you._

 

_Time stands still and it's only us_  
What we feel started way before we ever touched  
Just imagine only us  
Yeah, you found me right before I'd given up

_I just saw the lightning strike_   
_Knew it right then when I looked in your eyes_   
_And I said to myself, "It's no surprise we ain't strangers"_   
_Strangers tonight_   
_Must be from a different life_   
_Been here before and it just feels right_   
_No, this ain't the first time for you and I, we ain't strangers_   
_Strangers tonight_

 

 

**_Strangers - Jonas Brothers_ **

 

 

**JON**

It had been a week since his and Dany’s first date. It had ended in a perfect way. After meeting the band, a few drinks for Dany, and a couple more stolen kisses from the club to his car, Jon was beyond smitten. He could not get her out of his mind.

 

They had’t stopped messaging each other since. Any free time they both had was filled with late night FaceTime sessions and texting one another silly memes.  On Sunday, after she had informed him how several stressful phone calls with investors that were still not taking her seriously had gone, he immediately rushed over to make her feel better. Jon had gone out of his way and took Dany for ice cream at the ‘The Wall of Ice Cream.’ After enjoying some ice cream, they both took a walk around the lake by her house, hand in hand, telling jokes and dumb stories of Jon’s Uni days. When Jon walked Dany to her front door, he noticed Missandei failing miserably at being inconspicuous, looking out the window. Jon kissed Dany goodnight, but not before asking her out to a nice dinner for Friday night.

 

It was now Wednesday and Jon sat outside a café with Ghost, waiting patiently for his mother.

 

He suddenly felt two arms around his shoulders. “Sorry I’m late my sweet baby boy,” Lyanna said, giving her son a kiss on his cheek. She moved to the seat in front of him, giving him a cheeky smile.

 

“Muuuuuuuum,” Jon whined, “I’m twenty-seven.”

 

Lyanna smiled at her son, amused at his apparent uncomfortableness. “So? By the time I was your age, I was giving you the birds and the bees talk.”

 

Jon’s face turned red. “Yeah, not a memory I would like to revisit. You traumatized me with all the numbers of teen pregnancies and STD’s.”

 

She took a sip from the water in front of her. “Good, that was the point. I’m the living proof.”

 

“So, you regret me?” Jon asked nonchalantly.

 

Lyanna glared at him. “You know you are the best thing that has _EVER_ happened to me, Jon. But I wanted better for you. I wanted you to have a better life than what I had. Being pregnant at fourteen was not the ideal dream plan for me. It was extremely hard sometimes. But I made it work. _We_ made it work.”

 

Jon smiled gratefully. “I know, mum.”

 

Lyanna sighed wistfully. “I miss the days when you would call me Mommy. The day you developed the accent, I was so sad, because I realized you were growing up.” She bent down and gave Ghost a pat on the head.

 

He shook his head. “How’s the apartment?” Jon asked, changing the subject.

 

Lyanna’s smile grew. “It is perfect. It’s near everything. It is actually near a yoga studio that I started to go to. Even went out for drinks with a couple of people from the class.”

 

“That’s great, mum. I’m glad you’re socializing with people.” Jon looked down at Ghost chewing at his shoe. “Hey! Ghost! No!” He pulled his foot away from the white husky and booped him on the nose lightly. “You little weirdo. That’s my shoe, not yours.” Jon reached into his backpack and -pulled out Ghost’s ‘Tuffy’s Octopus Chew Toy’. “He’s still teething, and these toys are supposedly indestructible. So, when he gets bigger, I won’t have to buy him a bloody toy after he destroys it.”

 

Lyanna tooka sip of her coffee. “How’s the puppy daycare going?”

 

Jon grinned, petting Ghost’s head. “He’s doing great. He got ‘Pup of the Week’.” Jon pulled out his phone, searching through his photos. He turned it over to show his mother. “Look at those eyes. My good boy.”

 

Lyanna smirked. “I do have a handsome grandpup.” She leaned back and looked lovingly at Jon. “So how is Dany? It’s Dany, right?”

 

He grinned proudly. “Yeah, it’s Dany. She’s great. I’m seeing her Friday night.”

 

“Hmm, oh really? So what’s the plan?”

 

Jon ran his fingers through his hair. “I think I’m going to take her to that nice restaurant, ‘The Casterly’. I feel like changing it up a bit.”

 

“That’s sweet. I’m glad you’re finally dating someone who makes you happy. I can see a positive change in you recently. It may have started when you found Ghost and decided to care for him.” Lyanna reached down to pet Ghost. “However, I’ve noticed that girl is making you extremely happy. I haven’t seen you this happy in a very long time.”

 

“Mum, we’ve only known each other not even a month.”

 

“So? I’m just saying.” Lyanna stared at her son a lot more seriously. “There is a reason why I wanted to see you today. And because I can tell this,” she paused, “whatever this you and Dany have, may turn serious. Have you decided or not to go through with the…”

 

“Mum, not this again,” Jon interrupted.

 

“Jon, this is a major life decision that can effect your future. I don’t want you to regret a choice you made so young in the future.”

 

“Did you regret me?”

 

Lyanna narrowed her eyes at Jon. “This is not about me. And I’m only going to state this one last time, because I am tired of you asking that damn question. I have made many mistakes in my life, but you were _NEVER_ one of them. If anything, you are the  greatest thing I have ever done. And me not having more kids after you had nothing to do with you. I didn’t want a child with a monster. I could barely protect you. I wouldn’t be able to protect another child.”

 

Jon sighed. “The procedure can be reverse _IF_ I decide to go through with it.”

 

“But that is not 100% successful. I know about your fears of bringing someone into this world, but you are not your father, thank the gods. You’re not fourtneen, and you are sure as hell are not Robert.”

 

Jon stood and placed money on the table for the food and drinks, knowing he did not want to lash out at the mention of the two men in his life, or lack thereof, that had affected him negatively. “Mum, I have to go.” He wrapped his arms around his mom. “I love you,” he said, placing a kiss on her forehead. “Say goodbye to grams, Ghost.” Ghost hopped onto Lyanna’s lap and licked her face. Jon tugged the leash lightly, grabbing Ghost’s attention to hop off.

Lyanna looked up at Jon sadly. “Just think about it.”

 

Jon nodded at his mother, walking towards his house.

 

**~*~**

Jon sat on his couch, editing his pictures from the ‘Issues’ show. Ghost laid by his side, taking a ‘nap.

 

As Jon moved on to the next picture on his laptop, he saw a gorgeous picture of Dany screaming the words of the band’s songs from the show. She looked absolutely radiant. Dany had this natural glow around her that just made Jon’s heart melt. He had no idea what she saw in him, but he was enjoying the beautiful things he saw in her.

 

As Jon was finishing making minor changes to the lighting of the photo, Jon heard a knock on his door. Ghost immediately woke up and ran towards the door, pawing at.

 

“Ugh…” Jon groaned as he got up to answer the door. He took a look through the door’s peephole and saw his buddy Edd standing there. Jon opened the door begrudgingly. “You should really text me when you’re coming over, mate. When he is napping,” he pointed to Ghost that sat by his feet, “I’m working, or else he gets bored and wants to play. He has a lot of puppy energy right now.”

 

Edd bent down to pet Ghost. “Sorry, but since he’s up now, lets get on our Super73 bikes, get his leash on, and take him a nice walk.” Jon gave him a glare. “We don’t have to use the motor. We can just pedal, very slowly even.”

 

Jon rolled his eyes. “Fine, but you are going to watch Ghost tomorrow night while I’m on my date with Dany.”

 

“Deal! Now come on, get your coat. We’re wasting precious day light.”

 

“Okay, well, grab Ghost.” Jon threw his harness and leash at Edd. “And put this on him. I’ll get my bike.”  While Edd got Ghost ready to take him outside, Jon grabbed his bike by the door.

 

Edd was giddy with excitement. He walkedGhost to his bike that was parked in front of Jon’s house, Jon following behind them. “It’s been like months since we got these.” He handed the dog leash to Jon.

 

Jon got on his bike, Ghost running along side him. “Mate, you act like we don’t ride them at all. I’ve seen your Instagram stories of you riding this. And I’ve been riding mine once every weekend.” He laughed.

 

“Yeah, but you’re always working, or too busy with taking care of Ghost. And now there’s Dany in your life. That is her name, right?”

 

“Aw, are you jealous?” Jon joked.

 

Edd laughed. “Nah dude, I’m happy for you. Plus, from what Theon has told me, she’s hot. And she’s making you happy. Soon you’ll be getting married, maybe have a kid or two…”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Jon interrupted, as he stopped his bike. “We’ve only been dating a few weeks. Plus, you know I have never pictured kids in my future.”

 

“All I’m trying to say is that you’re less broody, and you smile more when you talk about her, or when someone mentions her. That’s what Robb has told me. But he’s right, the few times we have talked about her, you do beam with happiness,” Edd continued to pedal his bike. “Plus, women have a way of changing a man's views of the future. Look at Robb and Marg.”

 

Jon sat there for a second, contemplating what Edd had said in his head. “Yeah, I guess.”

 

**~*~**

Jon couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned all night. He could not stop thinking about his life. Maybe him and Dany were moving too fast. When was it that his life has changed? He was used to having a life where he had no plans past his work schedule. Jon was sure that he didn’t want to bring a child into the world. He never even thought about marrying anyone. When he was younger, he would have those dark thoughts that the world was too awful. He didn’t want any of those things. That is until he met Daenerys Targaryen.

 

It wasn’t only the comments from his family and his friends. His was thinking about those things before they had even mentioned it. Thoughts of Dany in a wedding dress. Dreams about kids with her hair and his eyes. He thought nothing of it until everyone was beginning to bring it up. No woman had ever made him feel this way. How could just one gorgeous, petite, blonde woman change his mind so quickly?

 

Jon couldn’t focus at work. He even almost forgot to pick up Ghost from puppy daycare.

 

He was a mess. Well, not physically. He looked quite handsome in a black blazer, black dress pants, and a nice black t-shirt on. Internally, he couldn’t think straight. It was like he was on autopilot. He dropped Ghost off at Edd's, so he could head over the Dany’s.

 

Once Jon got into his truck, the panic had set in. Was he really ready for a commitment? Sure, he wasn’t the type of guy to use a woman. He had been with his fair share. But none of them held a candle to Dany.

 

Jon was so out of it that he didn’t know how he had gotten to her house so fast.

 

Jon got out of his car and headed towards her house. _“I can’t do this.”_ He thought to himself. _“It’s been a couple of weeks,”_ his thoughts continued. _“I’ve had a pet goldfish last longer. I was great before. Maybe some space would be good.”_ Jon sighed as he walked up to her front door and knocked. _“Why did everyone have to make such a bug deal about me dating? This needs to end.”_

 

Just as he was finished with his anxious thoughts, Dany opened the door. Jon’s heart stopped. She looked absolutely breathtaking. Wearing her hair down, her dress was tight black sheer long sleeved,  with a floral like pattern on the dress. She was wearing black platform heel sandals. And she topped it aoff with her gorgeous smile on her face.

 

Jon just continued to stand there, mouth opened, looking like a dork. Dany wrinkled her forehead apprehensively. “It’s too much, isn’t it? The dress. I told Missy this wasn’t me and too...”

 

“You’re beautiful,” Jon interrupted. “Utterly breathtaking.” He smiled, leaning in to kiss her on her cheek.

 

Dany grinned at Jon. “Thank you. You don’t look bad yourself.” Dany grabbed her coat and purse before closing the door. “Ready to go?”

 

“Yeah,” he said, putting his arm around her lower back. _‘Yep. I’m in too deep. I’m fucked. And I don’t give a damn.”_

 

**~*~**

They arrived at “The Casterly” on time for Jon’s reservation and were seated quickly.

 

“Wow, this place is very nice,” Dany stated as she looked at the menu. “Have you been here before?”

 

Jon shook his head. “No, but my friend Sam told me he took his wife here and recommended it. Figured we could try this place together.” He smiled. “So, get whatever you would like.”

 

Dany chuckled. “Well that is a sentence you may regret. Because I am starving.”

 

“Good,” he smirked.

 

Dany took a sip from her wine. “I think I’m going to get the tortellini aurora. Mm, it sounds so good,” she moaned.

 

An image flashed in his head that made his pants tighten at the sound of her moan. Slightly red in the face, Jon tried to take his mind off of it. “I-I  think I may get the penne arrabbiata. Hopefully the food comes out fast when we order. I didn’t really eat today.”

 

**~*~**

There is a reason the food came fast. There was barely anything on the plates. Jon was still starving, which meant so was Dany.

 

“I’m so sorry Dany. I didn’t think that portions were so small.” He frowned.

 

She gave Jon a sympathetic smile. “It’s not your fault.”

 

“I know, but still. You deserve so much more.” He scratched the back of his neck. “If you’re still hungry, we can always go and get something else to eat.”

 

“Yes, please. I’m starving and craving a burger and Thai food.”

 

**~*~**

They headed back to Jon’s townhouse. They had placed an order to both a burger and a Thai food place.

They reached Jon’s place thankfully before the food arrived.

 

“Sorry about the mess. I’m sure Ghost went mental. I messaged my mate Edd that was watching him for the night on the way here to drop him off. Figure I’d relieve him from puppy sitter duty,” Jon informed her as he opened his front door.

 

Dany smiled as she entered and looked around. “Liar, it looks spotless.” Suddenly she felt something brush against her legs. She looked down and saw a fluffy white pup. “Oh my goodness. I didn’t even hear you little guy.” Dany crouched down to pet the happy pup, beginning to lick her face. “Oh, I’m so happy to meet you. You’re so cute, aren’t you?”

 

Jon chuckled at their interaction. “Don’t let that cute face fool you. He’s actually ferocious.”

 

“Oh, I can tell.” She rolled her eyes, still scratching Ghost behind his ears.

 

Jon helped Dany up from the floor, taking her coat off once she was up. “Why don’t you sit on the couch and relax. And I’ll go you get us a couple of beers. Food should be here any minute.” He leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

 

“Okay,” she said as they pulled away. “Come on Ghost, cuddle with me.”

 

“Lucky bastard,” Jon joked as he headed towards the kitchen, opening his fridge and taking out two cold beers. Jon handed Dany both bottles.

 

She twisted open her beer bottle. “Hope you don’t mind; I checked your phone when it dinged thinking it may be our food order. Said they should be walking up.” Dany smiled taking a sip from her beer.

 

“Don’t mind at all.” Jon opened the door. “I’m going to go meet them outside. They always go to my neighbors.”

 

About a minute or two later, Jon comes in with an arm full of bags. “Dinner is served.”

 

**~*~**

Jon and Dany sat close on the couch, Ghost still on her lap as she finished her last bite of fries. “So, Rhae would go out behind the stage in a tutu to get me to quit being shy.”

 

Jon laughed. “Please tell me there is proof.”

 

“I wish. I just have my three-year-old memory of it.” Dany smiled as she took a sip from her beer. “So, tell me about your childhood.”

 

Jon tensed up a bit. “Uh… I know I have a great mum and family, but it wasn’t always like that.”

 

Dany frowned. “Oh. I mean we don’t have to talk about it. I understand.”

 

Jon ran his finger through his hair and sighed. “My mum had got pregnant with me when she was fourteen”

 

“Really Jon, you don’t have to expl--”

 

He placed his hand on top of hers. “I want to.” He gave her a sincere smile. “So, her boyfriend at the time was seventeen. Apparently, he knew all the right things to say to an innocent fourteen year-old. So, when she got pregnant with me, he acted like he was going to be a great father. My mom’s parents kicked her out. She had to go live with my Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat. She felt bad, because my Aunt Cat was pregnant with my cousin Robb at the same time, and they hadn’t even been married a year yet.” Jon paused. “She thought it would just be temporary. That my biological father would take of us. He was working all these long hours to supposedly get an apartment. But he was really just saving up to leave town.”

 

Dany squeezed his hand, lifting it and placing a kiss on it.

 

“When she was in labor, all my uncles -- Ned, Benjen, and Brandon -- were all trying to contact him. But no answer. They later found out that he left. Mum wouldn’t believe it. She still put my last name as Snow, thinking it wasn’t true about him leaving. She never told me his name, and I never asked. When I was older, she asked if I wanted to change my name to Stark like her. I told her no, because it is who I am. I’m not going to let someone who I have never met ruin me.

 

“It was hard for her, going to school and taking care of an infant, but my mum is brilliant. Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat were more than happy to help.” He smiled. “She graduated top of her class and got to opportunity to study in London. She wanted to have her independence. She wanted to prove to everyone and herself that she could raise me without any help. Uncle Ned was still worried for her, so, he called his friend Robert that had grown up with my uncles and my mum. He asked him to keep and eye out for us. He owned a business there. Ned told my mum to meet up with him since she didn’t know anyone there yet.” Jon’s free hand formed into a fist, knuckles turning white trying to control his anger. “He really fancied my mother. My mother was focused on school and I was her number one priority.

 

“So, he started to show interest in me, and my mum decided to give him a chance. By the time I was six years old, they had gotten married. And it was good for a while, until Robert asked me if I ever thought of him as my father.” Jon took a deep breath before he continued, “I told him, ‘No, you’re Robert.’ Because even though he was a cool guy, my mum was always there. I didn’t need a dad. Kids at school would think that Robert was my father, and I grew tired of correcting everyone. In my head, my mum was both my mum and dad. The next closest thing I had to a father I has was my Uncle Ned. He told my mum that I didn’t see him as a father figure. She told him that she couldn’t force me to feel the way he wanted me to feel. After that, I could start to feel Robert be colder towards me. He told my mum he wanted me to adopt me. She told him that I didn’t need a piece of paper to define who I was, or else she would have changed my last name a long time ago.”

 

Jon closed his eyes as he took a breath before continuing.

 

“She was busy with her job, school and me, and I guess Robert began to feel like second best. He would mention the thoughts of giving me a brother or sister. She would tell him the timing wasn’t right, that one child was hard with school before, adding work, a husband, and another child at that time would be mad. He then began to demand kids.” Jon’s jaw tightened. “I remember my mum taking me to one of her friends from work with her for two weeks. I remember her keeping a brave face for me. But I knew that her eyes shown that she was broken.”

 

Jon wiped a stray tear quickly from his face. “Robert begged my mum to forgive him. She did eventually after a few weeks. And it was okay for a bit. But Robert would get angry with me more and more easily. By the age of nine, I would start to notice Robert saying awful things to me mother, I was thirteen when he struck my mother the first time. Dany, I saw red. I wanted to hurt him for laying a hand on my mother. I  hit him, and when I did, he picked me up and threw me to the ground. I never felt to weak and helpless. He was no longer the nice handsome bloke who worshiped the ground my mother walked on. He was this big, ugly, fat man who was mad for power over my mum. And my mum was no longer this brave independent super woman. She was human, and terrified.”

 

Dany restrained herself from simply grabbing Jon and hugging him with all her might. Her heart was breaking and a part of her didn't want to hear such a horrible story, but she loved Jon, and had to be strong. She knew he had to tell her, that he was trusting her with the deepest parts of him.

 

“When I was fifteen, my mum had to work late. I was home alone doing schoolwork. Robert came home drunk and started to yell at me for some idiotic thing. Saying something about me not amounting to anything. To send me back to the states and away from them. That no one would ever love me. That my own father didn’t want me, that I was just a fucking bastard, doomed to have bastard children like my whore of a mother.” Jon let go Dany’s hand, knowing he was getting angrier, not wanting to hurt her by any means. “And as much as I wanted to punch him, I knew how to hurt him more. I told him, ‘At least my mum loved me, and if I were to ever have kids, that I would love them and never hurt them. You have no one to love you, Robert.’ He punched me. I got a huge black eye from it. My mum came in, saw me on the ground and his hand still in a fist, so she shoved him. He slapped her hard, knocking her out. He left quickly as soon as he did it. When mum regained consciousness, I had already packed bags for the both of us. We stayed at a hotel until my mum found a flat big enough for the both of us. Soon after she began the legal process to separate from him.”

 

Jon covered his face with his hands. Dany reached out gingerly and placed a hand on his back, rubbing gently. Jon took a shuddering breath and swallowed. “It wasn’t until I was on my own during Uni when she confessed that she had been going to therapy with Robert. I was so angry. How could she do that? I refused to speak to her for six months. We have never fought before. It killed her I know, because it killed me. I caved, but I let her know that I didn’t want to see him or hear about him. But when I was twenty-five, I was going to their place, because I knew Robert wasn’t going to be there. When I got closer to the door, I heard him yelling, and then heard my mum say she was done with him. I heard a thump, and I quickly went and unlocked the door. There he was on top of her. Gods knows what he was going to do, but I ran and pulled him off her. And I just couldn’t stop hitting him. There was so much blood everywhere. My mum had to pull me off him.”

 

Dany wiped the tears running down her face. Jon took a shuddering breath and found the strength to finish.

 

“After I calmed down, I told her to grab her things and we headed back to my flat. I called my Uncle Ned, told him what was going on. He was shocked finding out the years of abuse we endured. He told us to come home to Winterfell. I had my boss in London, and my cousin Robb, help me find a job here in the states. They found Davos thankfully. He has been a great mentor ever since. When we got here, my Uncle Ned helped my mum get an amazing lawyer for a restraining order and file for a divorce from that monster. She had photos, security footage, and therapy sessions to back our evidence. I was surprised my mother had all this and never used it before against him. It took me a while until I could understand that my mum was just in this vicious cycle. A cycle that started when she was fourteen. She acted strong and brave for me, but she felt weak and undeserving of love on the inside.”

 

“You are the best son ever. You are also an amazing human being.” She pulled Jon into a tight hug, her face still damp from crying. She couldn't believe how strong a person Jon was. For a long time, they clung to each other, and Dany felt as though slowly Jon's shoulders sagged from relief, as if a burden had been eased.

 

Ghost gave a slight squeal and quickly jumped off her lap.

 

“Ouch,” she said, pulling away from Jon. “Sorry, boy.”

 

Jon looked down, noticing blood on her bare leg. “Oh no,” he ran his fingers through his hair. “You’re bleeding. Come one, lets go clean it. I have a First Aid kit in my bathroom. We don’t want that to get infected.”

 

She nodded as she got up from the couch.

 

Jon took her hand, leading her upstairs to his en suite bathroom in his bedroom. He grabbed Dany's waist, sitting her on the sink counter. Jon grabbed a clean washcloth and ran it under the water. He handed the damp washcloth to her to put it on her cut, as he went and grabbed the First Aid kit from the drawer.

 

“I am so sorry. His nails grow so fast right now. I really have to cut them.” Jon removed the washcloth from Dany’s leg, lifting her dress a little to get a good look at the cut. He opened the kit, taking a disinfecting cream out, spreading it onto the wound.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. Drogon only knows the meaning of scratching. He didn’t like me when I had to give him and the boys a bath.”

 

Jon looked up at Dany curiously. “You give your cats baths?”

 

“Of course, it is an entire misconception that cats hate water, and are self-cleaning. Well, Drogon is an exception, but he hates everything besides me and his brothers. Besides, all animals groom themselves. Even dogs with that logic, but they still need baths. Plus, Rhaegal and Viserion love their baths.”

 

Jon smiled up at her as he placed the Band-Aid on her cut. “Wow, you really amaze me.”

 

Dany looked into his eyes. “I hope that’s a good thing,” she whispered.

 

He looked intensely at her. He placed both of his hands on the side of her face, “Always,” he answered before kissing her gently on the lips.

 

Dany wrapped her arms around Jon’s neck, bringing him closer to her. Quickly the sweet and tender kiss turned intense, more passionate. Jon slowly moved his hands down her body, resting on her thighs as she moaned, giving his curls a tight tug.

 

Jon placed his hands on the bottom of Dany’s dress. He pulled away, looking at her with lust-filled eyes. “Is this okay?” he questioned softly.

 

Dany nodded, “Yeah,” and lifted her arms up.

 

He pulled up her dress, along with the slip she wore under. As soon as it was off, he threw it on the floor. Sitting there in black silk lingerie, Jon admired the beautiful woman in front of him. “Fuck, I’m lucky.”

 

Dany smirked, grabbing the bottom of Jon’s shirt and pulled it off. She rubbed her hands on his abs. “Now, I’m lucky too.”

 

Jon bit his lip, giving a quiet growl he began to kiss her neck. By the moans coming from her, he could tell she was enjoying it. He placed his one hand in her hair, while the other moved to her inner thigh.

 

As he began to move his hand up towards her center, he noticed she began to tense up and stopped making noises of pleasure. _“Fuck. Did I fuck this up?”_ Jon thought to himself.

 

Jon immediately removed his hand and pulled away from the kiss. Dany gave him a confused look as he looked straight into her eyes. “Hey, we don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, okay?” He placed a light kiss on her lips. “We can just curl up in bed, and watch a movie. Is that okay?”

 

Dany bit her lip as she nodded in agreement. “Yeah, that’s actually perfect.”

 

Jon helped Dany down, grabbed her hand, leading her out to his room.

 

He gestured for her to climb in bed. As she got in under the covers, she held out her arms silently, telling him to join her. Jon smiled down at her as her got in to join her. He grabbed the remote, turning on his TV and opening the Netflix app, putting on a movie she suggested. Jon wrapped his arms around Dany and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

 

As the movie played, Dany asked, “Hey Jon? Does it sometimes feel like we’ve known each other longer than we have? Like maybe in a past life or something?”

 

He smiled. “Yeah, something like that.”

 

“Does that scare you?”

 

Jon shook his head. “No,” he said out loud, thinking, _“Not anymore.”_

 

Dany smiled up at him. “You are also full of surprises, Jon Snow.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope guys enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you guys liked the first chapter. Like I said, working on Chapter 2 right now.


End file.
